


across the universe

by unsweetpea



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, genreless, was supposed to be angst but idk what tf happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsweetpea/pseuds/unsweetpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately for Kim Yugyeom, he will not remember this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	across the universe

**Author's Note:**

> literally started writing this without any plot in mind SO PLEASE DON’T EXPECT MUCH (i was intoxicated from the 16 hours of reading yugbam angst, which led me to this poorly written word vomit). the title has no significant meaning whatsoever, i was just listening to the beatles at the time hehe. also, this is my first fic that’s not exo, so please give it some love (i have just recently discovered how precious got7 are; i bias bambam, yugyeom and mark). everything is unbeta-ed. i dab you all. oops.  
>    
>  **mood:** yugbam-ed  
>  **music:** mayday parade - i swear this time i mean it

Perhaps it’s the way Kunpimook speaks or how he runs his hand across his dark, sleek hair or just when he seems to unbridle sunshine whenever he smiles that Yugyeom suddenly can’t complete his sentences. He does not run out of words, he just has too much to say all at once. He suddenly can’t be all that tall because he just loves how Kunpimook makes his legs feel rickety, like he doesn’t have the strength to stand up but has all the energy in the world to run. Perhaps it’s when he silently watches him sleep from across his bed, him being so quiet and serene and beautiful that Yugyeom just wants to be engulfed in that tranquility, to keep himself just as placid.

But that was 2 years ago.  


He’s learned to keep all that well hidden and treasured, like both a secret and a promise he swore only himself would know. Yugyeom has learned to not flinch whenever Kunpimook holds his hand. He’d save all that repressed frenzy for later. He’s practiced his expressions so much so as not to react when he’s jealous. And he’s always jealous. (But of course, he absolutely can’t show that when there are 3 cameras gnawing at his face)  


And that was now.  


The only similarity between then and forever is that Kunpimook doesn’t (and probably never will) know just how much Yugyeom undoubtedly wants to kiss him right now. But that was all Yugyeom’s fault because that is the one lie he intends to keep for as long as possible, among all the other ones.  


* * *

“Yugyeom!” Kunpimook half-whispers, half-yells at the younger one. A vehement 2:39AM in blinding, red color lays evident on the bedside table separating their beds. “Gyeom!”  


Yugyeom carefully slips back into reality (and then all at once). He groans a bit. Kunpimook attempts once more, this time louder but not enough to wake Jinyoung up. “Kim Yugyeom!”  


The sleeping figure lets out a long whine which sounded more like an _eeehhh_ than a _whaaaa_ t.  


“I can’t sleep.” Kunpimook says, now sitting up straight, looking very much upset. “Let’s do something.”  


“Bambam,” Yugyeom says which made Kunpimook look a little less aggravated and reply with a little too excited Yes?, “do me a favor and shut the hell up.” Kunpimook laments and stands up, clearly pacing about. He sits himself down on an unoccupied part of Yugyeom’s bed which sets the younger one off guard. Then in low, pleading whisper, “I’ll buy you the next _Assassin’s Creed_ when it comes out.”  


Without reluctance, he sits up. “Okay. What do you want to do?”  


* * *

And just like that, on the nights when Kunpimook can’t seem to find peace with slumber, Yugyeom does everything he can to keep themselves occupied. Be it taking a walk at 4 in the morning or midnight snacks that involves a generous helping of Nutella or playing old, almost forgotten board games until their alarm goes off. And when Kunpimook does sleep, Yugyeom doesn’t. He just watches him once again, counting the times his chest heaves and rests and heaves and rests.  


It has become routine and it’s taking the life (or rather the appropriate amount of sleep) out of Yugyeom. But he likes it so much. (And he figured it wasn’t just because he wanted the next _Assassin’s Creed_ , although he has been waiting for the next installment for quite a while now) Yet, he denies this inner voice just as much as he denies his feelings. _Fuck you, feelings._

* * *

22 minutes. It had been 22 minutes ever since Jinyoung had this stupid look on his face. Yugyeom doesn’t know why he doesn’t question him. Perhaps he already knows why?  


“This was quite an interesting morning, you know.” Jinyoung finally speaks up. The younger boy remains stoic. “So..… _spooning_ , huh?”  


“I’m not quite sure what you’re talking about.” But of course, Yugyeom just loves lying. Last night, it was all about watching really sad movies with a liter of chocolate ice cream and a crying Kunpimook falling asleep in Yugyeom’s arms at 4:53 in the morning. Neither of them heard the alarm clock which resulted to a still-sleepy Jinyoung waking them up before everyone else does. Kunpimook decides to shower early, Yugyeom opens the Television and Jinyoung…well, let’s just say it was very Jinyoung of him to open a bag of chips and just smirk at Yugyeom for 22 fucking minutes.  


“If you say so, _big spoon_.” The older boy gets up and Yugyeom sent a flying pillow straight to his face.  


* * *

“ _Orrrr_ you can just tell him, you know.” For someone who doesn’t talk a lot, Mark was pretty persistent about the idea of Yugyeom finally confessing to Kunpimook. “It’s not that hard. You just have to be your normal, straightforward self.”  


Yugyeom lets out a questioning groan.  


“Okay, let’s see here.” Mark sits himself up (he thinks that their maknae crushing on Kunpimook is the cutest thing to date, but he’d rather not tell that to Yugyeom right now. The poor kid is suffering enough.), “What do you like about him?”  


“Where do I even start?” Yugyeom plants his face in his palms and thinks hard. His brain has failed at being a brain, most likely. “Well, he’s funny.”  


“Okay, yeah, that’s a good start.” Mark says like a proud dad.  


“And he just makes everyone around him a little bit brighter. When he smiles, it’s like vitamin. When he laughs, it’s just wonderful.” Mark lets out the occasional ‘ _hmm_ ’s and ‘ _uh huh_ ’s. Yugyeom rambles.  


“He always knows what to say. He’s never awkward. He’s never awkward with people. He makes me feel happy. Just…have you seen the way his eyelashes flutter when he wakes up? Or how good it feels when he says my name every time? He’s so enchanting.”  


Mark is probably cringing to death right now but Yugyeom just goes on.  


“He’s cute. He’s cheerful. But also very, very, very sexy and---“  


“Who’s very, very, very sexy?” Kunpimook suddenly asks. (They were both so absorbed in their conversation, they didn’t hear the front door open or the footsteps settling in.) Yugyeom just really wanted bury himself alive then.  


“Uhm- Well- I- Uhm—It’s just…no one.” Mark stammers. “I was just asking Yugyeom about what he thinks about this new girl I met.” He laughs nervously. Lucky for them, Kunpimook is just naturally dense as fuck.  


“New girl? Hmm. Good for you, hyung.” Kunpimook retrieves a clean glass from the cabinet and fills it with ice and soda, “But introduce her to us first, eh?” He toasts in the air and walks to his (and Yugyeom’s) room.  


Yugyeom felt like he just went for a dive and rapidly gasps for air. Mark just laughs to his heart’s content.  


* * *

The time Yugyeom actually broke, it was 12:55AM. Getting drunk was something Yugyeom has experienced only twice (But of course that is another story). This was the 3rd time and naturally, he would make very rash decisions. Unfortunately for him, one of those decisions include dragging a very angry Kunpimook out of his bed and onto the park near their dorm. One of those decisions also include yelling _BAMBAM-- KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL! I LIKE YOU VERY MUCH! I JUST WANT TO KISS YOU RIGHT NOW AND HUG YOU AND CUDDLE WITH YOU AND MAKE YOU HAPPY!_ (Fortunately for him, the place was deserted by people that night). He roars this several more times into the night sky whilst jumping over and over and over again. _BAMBAM! I LIKE YOU!_  


The only thing Yugyeom didn’t decide was when Kunpimook held his shoulders so tightly it actually hurts. Now, Science-wise, it is impossible for a person to not know what he/she is doing when he/she is drunk (Whatever you do while heavily intoxicated, you have always intended to do it). The only reason why you can’t remember anything the day after is because at the time you were smashed, your brain has lost the ability to create memories.  


And very regrettably, Yugyeom will not remember how Kunpimook stood on his toes, closed his eyes, and locked their lips together. He will not remember the feel of his tongue as it grazed his or when he placed his hand at the small of the older one’s back or the smoothness of his hair when brushed with his fingers or just everything, really. _I like you too Kim Yugyeom_ , he will not remember that too. _I like you a lot._  


But really, Kunpimook can always make him remember later.  


* * *

* * *

Uno cards lay scattered on the ground, probably the result of Yugyeom defeating Kunpimook for the 11th time. _‘You cheated! That was totally a different color!’ ‘Did not! YOU cheated! You secretly put two cards together!’ ‘Proof or it didn’t happen.’ ‘Okay, fine. I’m not playing anymore. YOU WIN HURRAY.’_  


Kunpimook has his legs on Yugyeom’s thighs. For some reason, they’re talking about Mark’s hair now.  


“I’m just saying, Mark really looks good with dark brown hair.” Yugyeom argues. 

“Yeah, but honestly his blonde hair right now just beats all his other hairstyles.” Kunpimook says, “Makes me feel like a potato.” He pouts as he stabs his slice of lemon sponge cake with his fork.  


“Hey!” Yugyeom exclaimed, “You may be a potato but you’re my potato. You’re the best fucking potato in this planet.”  


Kunpimook retorts with a puking sound. “When did you learn to speak like that?” Yugyeom gives him a ‘where else?’ look. “Yeah, okay, I surrender.” Kunpimook puts his saucer down on the floor. Yugyeom finished chewing his last bite.  


“But really, you shouldn’t think like that. You may never be as good-looking as Mark or as charismatic as Jaebum or as good at singing as Youngjae, but Kunpimook, you’re the best for me. I will tell you this everyday just so you can realize how beautiful you are. You’re _you_. You have no idea how captivating you are.” Yugyeom says this all with a smile. He must look like an idiot right now.  


And they may not be seamless; they may be sloppy and unpolished and rough, but everything is a perfect fit.  


“Come here, big guy.” Kunpimook says as they wreak havoc among the cosmos.  


**Author's Note:**

> I left out some parts so this story might not make sense or may feel like it's missing something, but the idea is there lol.  
>  Commentsssss are greatly appreciated!  
>  As always, kudos are ♡


End file.
